koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Issei Ichidai no Koi
Issei Ichidai no Koi (一世一代の恋), translated as "Love of a Lifetime", is a Geten no Hana character image song which first appeared on the variety CD set Yume Musubi. It is performed by Showtaro Morikubo who voices Hideyoshi Hashiba in the series. Credits :Lyrics: ma-saya :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :Bass: Toshiyuki Tanahashi :Universal Music record label Lyrics Kanji= :どんどんあんたを好きになってく :正真正銘の愛情芽生えてる :冗談じゃねえ 仮初めの恋仲なんて :一進一退もクセになってく :感情表現は大胆でいいだろう :澄んだ心 まるごと抱きしめたい :ひらひら舞う夢でもいいから :大事なことは いまそばにいることだ :一世一代の恋を 二人で本気の恋をしよう :呼びかけ語りかけ わかりあいたいと思う :真心に誓っていい 愛している… あんたを… :だんだんあんたが欲しくなってく :一心同体の未来求めてる :我慢できねえ そのすべて知りたくなって :絶体絶命の状況も踏ん張って :誠心誠意で突破するだけさ :ひたむきな 優しさを信じて :きらめく夜空の星見上げて :言葉じゃなくて 心を通わせたい :一世一代の恋を 二人で最後の恋にしよう :寄り添いあう想い 確かなものにしたい :心臓脈打つごと 愛している… :ひと時の戯れが人を癒すこともあるだろう :きれいごとじゃ 世渡りはできない :でもこの想いだけは見せかけじゃない :一世一代の恋を 二人で本気の恋をしよう :呼びかけ語りかけ わかりあいたいと思う: :真心に誓っていい 愛している… あんたを… |-|Romaji= :dondon anta wo suki ni natteku :shoushinshoumei no aijou mebaeteru :joudan jyanee karisome no koi naka nante :isshin-ittai mo kuse ni natteku :kanjou hyougen wa daiten de iidarou :sunda kokoro marugoto dakishimetai :hirahira mau yume demo ii kara :daijinakoto wa ima soba ni iru koto da :issei-ichidai no koi wo futari de honki no koi wo shiyou :yobikake katarikake wakariaitai to omou :magokoro ni chikatte ii aishiteiru... anta wo... :dandan anta ga hoshiku natteku :isshin-doutai no mirai motometeru :gaman dekinee sono subete shiritaku natte :zettai-zetsumei no joukyou mo funbatte :seishin-seii de toppasuru dake sa :hitamukina yasashisa wo shinjite :kirameku yozora no hoshi miagete :kotoba jyanakute kokoro wo kayowasetai :issei-ichidai no koi wo futari de saigo no koi ni shiyou :yorisoiau omoi tashikanamono ni shitai :shinzou myakuutsugoto aishiteru... :hito toki no tawamure ga hito wo iyasukoto mo aru darou :kireigoto jya yowatari wa dekinai :demo kono omoi dake wa misekake jyanai :issei-ichidai no koi wo futari de honki no koi wo shiyou :yobikake katarikake wakariaitai to omou :magokoro ni chikatte ii aishiteiru... anta wo... |-|English Translation= :I've been liking you more and more :It's no joke. I'm starting to genuinely love you :in this fake love affair of ours :We've got this thing where we swing back-and-forth with one another :Times like this you've got to be forward, right? :I want to embrace every bit of your pure heart :I don't care if we're in a flight of fancy :What matters to me is that we're next to one another now :Let's get serious about our love and be together for life :I want to call you, to talk to you, to really understand you :I cordially swear to you, I love you... and only you :I've been wanting you more and more :I want a future where we're one and the same :I can't hold back anymore. I want to know everything about you :When a hopeless situation comes straddling in, :we've just got to break through it with everything we've got :Believe in your steadfast kindness :Gaze up at the shining stars in the night sky :Words can't tell you what's deep in my heart :Let's make our love the last one of our lifetimes :I want to make these warm and fuzzy feelings real :For as long as my heart beats, I love you... :A short farce can soothe people's heartache :and beauty alone can't make it in the world :But these feelings I have for you aren't staged :Let's get serious about our love and be together for life :I want to call you, to talk to you, to really understand you :I swear to you with all my heart, I love you... and only you External Links *Voice actor commentary for CD set Category: Songs